The present invention relates to a barge arrangement comprising a barge unit provided with a load carrying facility and a tug unit provided with a propulsion system.
Such barge arrangements are previously known. Generally they are of a pusher-barge type, where the tug unit pushes the barge unit. The more conventional versions have a pulling tug unit. The tug unit is normally provided with an independent propulsion system, whereby the barge unit is provided for load carrying only.